1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing stress in a mobile environment, and more particularly to a method for measuring a Circadian rhythm Variability (CV) of bio-signals (i.e. a pattern of biological signals on a daily cycle) by using a mobile sensor and a mobile terminal and analyzing stress by using the measured CV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stress causing a person to internally feel strain (or tension) in their physical and/or mental condition. Stress causes inconvenience in stability of the mind or living along with other people, or causes physical and mental strain. Stress, accordingly, refers to an uncharacteristic response of a body caused by pressure imposing a certain burden on bodily organs, whether the pressure is pleasant one or not. A response to temporal stress caused by an external environment may be a natural phenomenon, but when a bodily response to the stress persists for a long time, mental and physical damage may occur. Accordingly, in order to prevent damage due to the stress from occurring, known methods for measuring and easing stress have been used.
A level of stress can be determined either by measuring a biological change due to the stress using an apparatus for measuring a bio-signal or by an evaluation (e.g., an interview) with a medical specialist.
Further, since stress may temporarily occur due to external factors, it is desirable to measure stress considering the external factors. In order to analyze chronic stress, it is desirable to continuously measure chronic stress and analyze a change transition of the measured chronic stress. However, since there is a limit to the method for measuring stress, there have been many cases where stress cannot be measured with a proper consideration of the changes in the user's environment.
Meanwhile, with recent advances in electronic technology, it is possible to measure a bio-signal by using a mobile sensor, and with the wide spread of mobile communication apparatuses, many people are using mobile communication terminals. By using a mobile communication terminal as described above, it is possible to immediately and continuously measure stress. Accordingly, there has been a requirement for a method in which a user can easily and accurately measure a stress state by using an apparatus carried by an individual.